


Truth in Legend

by Naaklasolus



Series: Voltron: Legends [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Families, Family Issues, Loss of Trust, Noodle Dragons, Other, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Shiro is a Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In the aftermath of Genji's death, Takashi decides that he won't become another tool for the Elders of their clan.





	Truth in Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Changed my username from Atinz to Naaklaverd.

**_2066_ **

Within the halls of the Shimada Castle, a teenager made his way towards his eldest brother's office, which was formerly Father's office. "Move." The teen orders the two bodyguards who exchange looks as a small black dragon manifested itself around the teen's shoulders, growling omniously. "Do I need to repeat myself?".

The two bodyguards moved instantly, allowing him access into the office where his brother reside. "Takashi?" The firstborn of Sojiro Shimada asks, looking up at him with a surprise look as the teen slammed the door shut, glaring at Hanzo with cold gray eyes. "What are you doing here?".

"Saying my goodbyes." Takashi answers as Oni growled at Hanzo. Despite his young age, Takashi knew how to vanish and he had the assistance of his mother's clan, no Shimada would be able to find him.

Hanzo nod as he stood. "Do you have everything you require?" Hanzo asks as he approached, causing Takashi to back away from him, hand on his wakizashi which made Hanzo pause, watching Oni who growled once more before his eyes met Takashi's. "I deserve your anger, Takashi. I know that, but believe me when I say this: I want you to leave and find a better life then this.".

Takashi's anger frizzled out. "That's my intention." Takashi admits quietly as he stepped away from Hanzo. "Don't come after me.".

With that, Takashi left the office, then the estate to start his life anew.

* * *

**_2076_ **

Since discovering Genji's survival, Hanzo pondered the stories his father would tell him and his younger brothers. Although Takashi wanted nothing to do with Hanzo, he had still kept track of his half-brother whom had disappeared about eight months ago during one of his space missions.

 

_While the Dragon of the South Wind mourned the death of his brother, the Dragon of the East Wind grew mistrustful of those of his own kind. Still merely a child by the standards of his kind, the Dragon of the East Wind disappeared into the unknown in search of the sense of belonging he desparately craved. Through his travels, he found outcasts like himself to guide and protect. He had forsaken whom he once was by the time he reached maturity, and became the Guide of the Great Defender. Legend has it that he shall return when his brothers are in true need of him._

At one point, the story had seemed odd but after everything he has endured, he will often look to the skies, in hopes of Shiro's return

**Author's Note:**

> Well....hopefully this turned out alright, enjoy!
> 
> And I need sleep....so....toodeloo!
> 
> EDIT: I just realized my mixup...so all fixed! And I may or may not be laughing about my mistake.


End file.
